


Village of the Damned

by clgfanfic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes to investigate a distress signal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Village of the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine New Worlds & False Gods #5 under the pen name Becca Koldfurr.
> 
> This was originally a Counterstrike story that was reworked for SG-1.

**Monday, 0300 Hours**

 

          The Air Force sergeant entered the SGC control room, exchanged a few words with the young woman he was replacing, then pulled his chair up to the workstation, which looked like something off the bridge of the _Enterprise_ _,_ or maybe from NASA's mission control.  He ran the standard checks on all of the equipment, then waited for the computer to finish and flash the "all secure" screen.  When it appeared a few moments later he began his assigned tasks: checking on the current status of all off-world teams, logging any updates sent in from those same teams, checking to see if anything was supposed to be coming or going through the Gate, and waiting in case of an emergency return.  He was glad the shift was only three hours long.  Boredom was always a specter he and the other technicians had to fight, especially those who worked the late night/early morning hours.

          He had just finished with the logs when the computer flashed, a buzzer sounded, and the Stargate began to power-up.  His heart began to pound.  A moment later the event horizon appeared inside the ring of the Gate, shimmering like some weird mixture of water and mercury.  He waited for the usual long second before the confirmation code to arrive, then moved his hand away from the switch that would have closed the iris if no code had been forthcoming.

          A few seconds later a MALP rolled out onto the metal ramp and stopped about halfway to the floor.  For a moment he half-expected the device to begin speaking to him, but it remained dark and unmoving.

          The sergeant immediately glanced down, double-checking if the vehicle's return was a scheduled event, but he already knew it wasn't.  Nothing and no one was due back during his three-hour shift.  So, following protocol, he set in motion the standard security procedures, locking down the Gate Room and summoning security and scientific teams to investigate the wayward MALP.  Then, leaning over, he hit the speaker button that would connect him with whomever the acting SGC commander was at the moment.

          "Go ahead," General Hammond's voice replied.

          The sergeant's eyes rounded.  He hadn't expected Hammond to still be on the base at 0311.  The general was either having a long night, or a very early morning.  "Sir, a MALP from P3X-313, that's SG-X3's assignment, has just returned.  It's an unscheduled event, sir, and none of the team has come back through the Gate."

          "Secure the Gate room, and activate a rapid response team," Hammond instructed.

          "Yes, sir.  Already done, sir," the sergeant replied.

          "I'm on my way."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 0415 Hours

 

          The two military members of SG-1 made their way into the briefing room.  They both looked sleepy, and the colonel glowered a little, no doubt peeved about being woken up after he, Major Carter and Teal'c had just returned from an off-world mission less than seven hours earlier.

          "Please, take a seat," Hammond said, noting their expressions.  If the situation wasn't so unusual he might even have been amused.

          Jack slid into the closest chair, then leaned over, rested his head on his folded arms and promptly fell back to sleep.

          Sam walked around the table and took her usual seat, blinking owlishly as she watched the sleeping colonel with what could only be described as envy.

          "I'm sorry to drag you out of your beds," Hammond began, then paused and cleared his throat.

          Jack's head jerked up.  He groaned softly and leaned back in his chair, forcing his eyes open wide.  "Awake, sir," he said rather sheepishly.  "I'm awake."

          "Thank you, Colonel.  Now, as I was saying, I'm sorry to drag you out of your beds, but I thought you ought to hear this.  A MALP from the X3 team arrived about an hour ago with this audio message."

          "From P3X-313?" Major Carter asked, her brow furrowing.

          "Weren't we… just there a few hours ago, sir?" Jack asked, looking as confused as Sam.

          "I realize that, Colonel," the general replied dryly.

          "Oh, don't tell me, Daniel and that– that… pompous egghead already got themselves into trouble," O'Neill grumbled.

          The arrival of an Airman, pushing a cart loaded with a coffee carafe, a pitcher of water, cups, glasses, sugar, milk, spoons and a plate of fresh pastries from the mess hall, halted the general's reply.  The young woman quickly transferred the items to the table, then left.

          Hammond gestured to the coffee, saying, "Believe me, you're going to need it."

          Jack and Sam quickly poured and prepared their cups, the colonel grabbing a Danish as well.

          "Now, I want to you listen to this and tell me what you think might be going on," Hammond instructed when they were settled again.  Then he reached over, picked up a remote control unit and pressed a button.  He leaned back, watching the two officers' expressions.

          Jack choked on his coffee when the voices started.

          _"This is Dr. Ephrem Jacobi, SG-X3, and I need help!  Help!  Please!"_

          In the background they could hear the sounds of panicked voices yelling in a language none of them could understand.  A few screams punctuated the general din, raising the hairs on the listeners' forearms.

          _"Jack,"_ Daniel's voice cut in.  _"You have to help us.  I don't–"_

          _"Yes, yes, someone must help us!"_ Jacobi yelled.  _"Chemicals!  There are chemicals here!"_ the man nearly wailed. _"Who sent us these– these… abominations? We've nearly destroyed our own planet, and now we're already polluting this planet!  Our evil will poison us all!"_

          _"Jack wouldn't–"_ Daniel tried to interrupt.

          _"I know!  I know the truth now!  You're all trying to discredit me!  You want to destroy me!  You're all like– like… ants, crawling over me, trying to break my resolve, but you won't get away with it!  I'll stop you!  I'll stop all of you!  I'll expose you!  I'll expose all of you for what you really are!  And I'll kill anyone who tries to stop me!"_

          Slamming his cup down, Jack sputtered, "What the hell's going on out there?  Everything was just fine a few hours ago!"

          "I was hoping you could tell me, Colonel," Hammond replied as he stopped the transmission.  "We sent another MALP back to the planet in an attempt to make contact with our people, but there was no reply from Dr. Jackson, Dr. Jacobi, or any of the members of SG-X3.  The probe was attacked and destroyed twelve minutes after its arrival."

          "We need to get back out there," the colonel said, starting to rise.

          "Listen to the rest," Hammond said, forcing Jack to sit back down.  The general pressed the button on the remote control unit.

          _"Col'ubia Village will not become a– a cesspool of poison!"_ Jacobi screeched at the top of his lungs, making them all cringe.  _"Judgment is upon us!  Hell is opening her gates!  Earth will be next!"_

          _"Ephrem!"_ Daniel cried, then they could clearly hear him moan.  _"You're right, Ephrem.  You're absolutely right!  How could you do this, Jack?  I trusted you!  I never should've trusted you!  Damn it!  How could you do this to me?"_

          A scream ended the conversation, although none of them was sure if it had come from either Daniel or Dr. Jacobi.

          Jack leaned forward.  "What was that?" he asked, this time looking to Carter for an answer.

          "I don't have a clue, sir," she replied.  "But it sounds like they were… delusional."

          "Dr. MacKenzie had the same thought when I asked him to listen to this earlier," Hammond told them.  "Colonel, just what are these chemicals they're talking about?"

          "I have no freakin' clue, sir," Jack replied.  "The whole planet's like some, well, some 60s commune.  They don't use chemicals, or anything else that isn't natural for that matter."

          "Sir," Carter said, turning to the general, her expression almost apologetic, "what the colonel means to say is that the people on P3X-313, A'ceya, as they refer to it, have purposefully rejected technology – for the most part.  The majority of the population currently lives in small, cooperative pastoral groups scattered across the northern and southern continents."

          "Hippies, sir," Jack clarified succinctly.

          "And they don't use _any_ chemicals?" Hammond asked, his annoyed expression turning worried.

          "No, sir, not really," Carter replied.  "There's one large community that's still industrial, but it's isolated from the others.  They produce industrial items, medications, and a few other items.  But for the overwhelming number of the A'cei, their way of life is completely organic and natural.  It's really quite amazing, actually."

          "Well, except for their defensive technology," Jack added.  "That's anything _but_ natural."

          "Yes, the naquada-fueled force fields," Hammond said with a nod.  "I did read your initial report on the planet, Colonel.  That was the reason we sent SG-Special Operations Group Three on their extended mission to P3X-313.  Dr. Jacobi and Dr. Jackson were supposed to learn the language in order to better negotiate with the A'cei – to see if they might be willing to share that technology with us."

          "And they will, sir," Carter said.  "Ephrem and Daniel picked up on the idiomatic content of the language pretty quickly, and–"

          "A variant of ancient Babylonian," Hammond added.  "Yes, Major, I know."

          "Yes, sir.  But the A'cei said they would be willing to trade the force field technology for a variety of heirloom seeds and other plants from Earth," Carter added.  "That was weeks ago.  The negotiations have been over since then.  Daniel and Ephrem have just been trying to make sure they find exactly the kinds of plants the A'cei need.  Lieutenant Dallas, X3's botanist has been helping with that.  And the Elders just recently decided that they also wanted to see several types of domesticated animals as well – to provide natural fertilizers, and noxious weed control, according to Daniel."

          Jack nodded.  "It's all a done deal, sir.  Daniel and Jacobi are working or talking or whatever it is they do with the A'cei's plant people, and deliveries of some of the seeds and plants and other supplies has already started.  They've got some kind of a farm set up to see how it all grows.  Once they figured out everything they want, then they'll show the X3 engineers how their thing-a-ma-gig works."

          "Well, perhaps they've had some second thoughts," Hammond stated.  "Were there any chemicals delivered as part of this agricultural exchange?"

          "Not for the experimental farm, sir.  Just a few that we needed to test the old naquada mine sites the Goa'uld maintained before the force fields were in place to protect the population from being enslaved and forced to work in them," Carter replied.  "But even those chemicals were in very small amounts, and they weren't taken into the villages.  As soon as the tests were completed, the chemicals were sent back to Earth.  I saw to that myself, yesterday, before we came back."

          "And that wouldn't explain why Daniel and Dr. Jerk-obi were ranting like a couple of lunatics," Jack said.  "If you ask me, it sounds like they got into the A'cei's stash of magic mushrooms."

          "Is that possible?" Hammond asked, his eyebrows arching in surprise.  That wasn't in any of the reports he'd read.  He looked to the major for an answer.

          She thought for a moment, then admitted, "Well, I suppose it is, sir.  The A'cei do use plants with strong narcotic properties for various rituals, and in some of their medicines, which is another area we might want to follow up on, sir."

          "So, you have no idea what this transmission might be about," Hammond said with a sigh.

          "No, sir," Carter replied, shaking her head.

          "Me either."  Jack quickly added, "Sir."

          "But they both seem to think you had something to do with whatever this was, Colonel," the general continued.

          "Look, sir, I didn't exactly get along with Jacobi – the man's ten times worse than Daniel ever was, and that's saying something – but I didn't spike his manure, or his seeds, or anything else he's got, with any chemicals."

          "Sir, when is X3 due back?" Carter asked.

          "0800, three days from now," Hammond replied, glancing down at the paper lying on the table in front of him.  "The MALP arrived at 0310 this morning; a second was sent in at 0341 and destroyed at 0354."

          "Thirteen minutes," Carter said, make a quick calculation in her head.  "That would be about the time it would've reached the first force field beyond the Gate, if it was traveling–"

          "Sir, we can be ready to go back to the planet in under an hour," Jack stated matter-of-factly.

          "I have no doubt of that, Colonel, but to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure I'm prepared to send anyone back to P3X-313 – not until we understand what's going on better than we do now, which is not at all."

          "Sir, do we have someone working on isolating those background noises?" Carter asked.  "Maybe that might help."

          Hammond nodded, adding, "It's being done right now, Major."  He looked to the colonel and asked, "Where's Teal'c?"

          "Still in his trance," Jack replied.  "I thought it might be best to leave him there until we knew what's going on."

          "I see."  The general sighed.  "Well, then, I suppose we're all in a wait and see mode for the time being."

          "There's got to be _something_ we can do," Jack said, glancing at Carter and then at the general.  "Those are our people out there.  Daniel–"

          "I'm well aware of that, Colonel, but at the moment we have no way of knowing what might be happening on the surface."

          "Are we sending another MALP, sir?" Carter asked.

          Hammond nodded.  "And a drone.  They should be ready to go before long."

          "I'd like to monitor the telemetry as it comes in," Carter said.  "But I'm not sure how much we'll get.  The roaming force fields will usually locate technology within twenty minutes even if we steer clear of the villages, faster if we send them toward the villages."

          The general nodded.  "I'm aware of that, Major.  But what alternative do we have?"

          She nodded, knowing they had none.

          "Which reminds me, how did the MALP sent back from the planet survive in the first place?" the general asked.

          Sam leaned forward slightly and said, "We left it near the Stargate, sir.  As long as it remained within twenty yards of the Gate, the force fields won't attack.  That allowed us to maintain our communications link back here.  In all likelihood, Dr. Jacobi and Daniel were using their radios to call the MALP, and the unit recorded the transmissions."

          "I see."

          Jack folded his arms across his chest.  "Hold on, Carter.  How'd the MALP get back here?  It sure as hell didn't dial up Earth all by itself."

          The major nodded.  "Someone had to send it back, and provide the proper clearance codes… but if that's the case, why didn't they just come back as well?"

          "Maybe they couldn't," Jack replied.  "That didn't sound like Daniel.  Not normal-Daniel, anyway."  He sighed and shifted his attention to Hammond.  "Sir, we can get more information with someone on the ground."

          "I suppose you want me to let you go back before we know what's going on?" Hammond asked, already knowing what the colonel's answer would be.

          "Yes, sir.  I think Teal'c and I should head back a-s-a-p and take a look around.  Besides, we'll be able to get a lot farther than any of the gizmos will."

          "That's what I thought you'd say," Hammond mumbled as he folded his arms across his chest and looked skeptical.

          "Sir, if the colonel's going back, I'd like to go as well," Carter added.

          "I'm sorry," the general said after a brief hesitation.  "I can't take the chance that you'll be walking into a trap of some kind."

          "I'm willing to take that chance," Jack said.

          "I'm sure–" Hammond began, but he was cut off by Carter.

          "So am I, sir."

          The general studied the two military members of SG-1.  He had known it would be hard to convince either of them to wait for more intelligence on the situation, and the colonel did have a valid point.  They probably could gather more and better information on the situation on the ground than with the MALP and probe.  But he had still felt compelled to at least put up a token resistance to the idea.  He sighed heavily and said, "All right, Colonel, I'm going to let you talk me into it – against my better judgment.  Get your team ready to go, but I want you to wait to see what we get on the analysis of the background noises before you leave."

          Jack nodded, looking a little too smug, but the general ignored it.  "Will do.  Thank you, sir."

          Hammond nodded.  "Just be careful."

          "Always, sir," Jack replied.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 0510 Hours

 

          Half an hour later, Jack and Sam were back in the briefing room, along with Teal'c, each dressed in uniform and ready to depart.

          Hammond stepped in and immediately asked Teal'c, "You know what's going on?"

          "Colonel O'Neill has accelerated my knowledge," the Jaffa replied, inclining his head slightly.

          "Brought you up to speed," Jack corrected automatically.

          Hammond ignored the exchange, asking, "Teal'c, is there any chance that the Goa'ulds might be behind what we heard on that transmission?"

          Teal'c inclined his head a fraction and looked thoughtful.  "Indeed, there is always a chance the Goa'ulds will return to a planet they once controlled – for resources, slaves, or because they view the planet as a strategic asset."

          "And do you know if P3X-313 might afford the Goa'ulds any of those things?" the general asked.

          Teal'c thought of a moment, then replied, "I do not know of any reason why the System Lords would return to A'ceya, but that does not mean that they have not."

          "I want you to listen to the message the MALP brought back from the planet," Hammond said, then played the recording Jack and Sam had already heard for the Jaffa.

          Teal'c's eyebrows arched slightly as he listened, but he said nothing until the transmission ended.  "I do not know of any chemicals which they speak of," he stated.  "There were no artificial chemicals in the A'cei villages we visited.  And none at the experimental farm Daniel Jackson, Dr. Jacobi and Lt. Dallas set up with the A'cei council of elders."

          "See, just what I told you," Jack added.

          "Teal'c, do you know of any indigenous plants on A'ceya that might cause hallucinations like this?" Hammond asked.

          "I do not.  But the inhabitants of A'ceya clearly do."

          The general was about to ask what the Jaffa meant, but Jack jumped in, explaining, "The locals threw a couple of, uh, parties while we were there, sir.  We saw how some of the plants – or whatever it was – could, well, mess someone up pretty good."

          "The A'cei believe that ecstatic visions are gifts from the true gods," Carter explained.

          A lieutenant stepped into the briefing room, drawing herself up into an attention stance as she reported, "Sir, the analysis of the MALP transmission has been completed.  They're waiting for you in Lab 3."

          "Thank you, Lieutenant," Hammond replied and the woman took a step back, turned on the ball of her foot and left.

          "I hope they found something," Carter said as she stood.

          "So do I, Major," Hammond replied.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 0525 Hours

 

          Jack leaned against the workstation and listened to the exchange again, then reached out and turned it off.  He fixed Dr. MacKenzie with a stern gaze.  "Does Jacobi have a record of mental instability?" he asked.

          The psychiatrist shook his head.  "No."  He took a sip from his cup of coffee, adding, "Not even after putting up with the demands of this program, Colonel."

          "That's _not_ a recommendation," O'Neill muttered before he tried his own coffee.  "The man's a freakin' fruit-bar, if you ask me."

          Teal'c eyebrows arched, but he refrained from asking any questions.

          The younger black man sitting at the workstation dipped his head and grinned, enjoying the exchange.

          "I think he means putting up with you, sir," Carter told Jack softly.

          O'Neill rolled his eyes.  "I knew what he meant, Carter."

          "Colonel, Dr. Jacobi's a brilliant linguist, and a highly regarded anthropologist.  I don't think he's going to slip into madness without a very good reason.  Now, Dr. Jackson–"

          "Hey!" Jack snapped at MacKenzie.  "Daniel's as sane as any of us."

          The psychiatrist started to reply to that, but was interrupted by Major Carter.

          "Did you notice how Daniel starts out sounding rational," she offered, ignoring the tension building between the two men, "but then he seems to slip into the same… frame of mind as Dr. Jacobi?"

          "I noticed that, too, ma'am," the technician interjected.  He leaned forward, a serious expression on his face.  "I ran a close analysis of all the ambient background noises just prior to that particular change…"

          "You found something, Sergeant?" Jack asked hopefully.

          "I'm not sure, sir, but I think it sounds like a spraying sound."

          "Spraying?" Jack echoed.  "Can you play it?"

          "Yes, sir," the sergeant said, typing furiously across his keyboard.  "Here it is." The technician tapped a single key and a soft hissing sound could be heard.

          "That does sound like the release of some kind of aerosol spray," Carter said.  "But from where?  The A'cei don't use the kinds of technology that would produce that noise in the villages.  Unless it's from something organic on the planet?"

          "I saw nothing that would make a noise such as that, Major Carter," Teal'c said.

          "Neither did I," Jack added.

          "Me either," Sam admitted, "but that doesn't mean it's not there.  We only  saw a limited number of villages, and very little of the undeveloped countryside."

          "The only way we're going to find out what's going on is to go back," Jack concluded, looking at the general.

          Hammond nodded.  "You're cleared to leave any time you're ready, Colonel," he said.

          "General," a captain interrupted as he stepped through the door into the door. "I completed that check on the supplies being sent through to SG-X3 as you ordered."

          "And?" Jack asked impatiently.

          The captain glanced from the colonel to General Hammond, who nodded for him to continue.  "There was a request for several bottles of various pesticides and some other chemicals – seven different types, actually."

          "That doesn't make any sense," Carter said, looking completely confused.  She glanced at the colonel.  "The project Daniel and Dr. Jacobi set up was designed to find out which foods crops would grow on A'ceya, as well as locate natural alternatives to pesticides and chemical fertilizers."  She looked at the general and added, "Sir, the A'cei population is growing now that the force fields protects them from the Goa'uld.  They need to find a way to expand their food production without resorting to synthetic, or petroleum-based products, which would require more of them to return to a technologically-based way of life, which they've rejected.  Daniel, Dr. Jacobi, and Lieutenant Dallas helped the A'cei set up an experimental farm a couple of miles outside one of the larger villages near the Gate.  They were testing various heirloom crops from Earth, to see if they would grow there, and if the native insects would pollinate them.  It's a complicated study, which is why it's taken so long."

          "So why use the chemicals now?" Jack asked.

          "Indeed," Teal'c said.  "They claimed that there would be no need for chemicals if the proper plants were chosen."

          Jack scowled, then said, "Let me see."  He took the supply manifests from the captain and flipped through the pages.  "Bugs?  They requisitioned bugs?"

          Carter nodded.  "Ladybugs, Colonel.  To, hopefully, keep a native insect that's similar to our aphids in check.  The force field emits a sound, or maybe an EM field, that disrupts their aphid's predator's mating cycle, and they're dying out.  The overall theory's sound.  You use certain bugs that attack the pests that attack the crops, or mix in companion plants with the crops that repel the pests and weeds you want to keep out.  Yields go up."

          "Don't you think this is taking the whole back-to-nature thing a bit far?" Jack asked, looking more than a little skeptical as he shoved the manifests at her to look through.

          "No, sir," Sam replied.  "It's the best way to ensure crop yields without the use of pesticides and fertilizers.  And if it works, they'll be able to feed their population – provided they're careful about their birthrates."

          Jack turned to the captain and demanded, "Who, specifically, asked for this chemical stuff to be sent?"

          "You did, sir," the captain replied, looking like he might bolt if O'Neill exploded.

          "What?  For cryin' out loud, why would I do that?  I don't even know what most of this stuff is!"

          "Then someone from SG-X3 must have made the request using your authorization code, sir," the captain suggested.

          "Well, find out who it was!" Jack told the man.

          "Yes, sir!" the man said, but he didn't leave.

          "Something else, Captain?" Hammond asked.

          "Yes, sir.  One of the items transferred to the planet is a controlled substance.  It came with the, uh, proper authorization code, so it was sent."

          "Controlled?" Jack asked, his eyes brows arching.

          The captain nodded, "Uh, twenty-four hemp seedlings, sir."

          The group looked surprised, but Carter cleared her throat and said, "That one I know about."

          "Carter?" Jack said, making it a question.

          "It fit the parameters the A'cei gave us," she explained.  "Daniel didn't think you'd go along with it, given their, uh, celebrations, so I put that request in.  They're looking for a plant that can provide–"

          "It's the synthetic chemicals I want you to find out about," the general interrupted, speaking to the captain.  "Tell me who made the requests using Colonel O'Neill's authorization code."

          The captain nodded, saying, "Yes, sir.  I'll see what I can find out, but it might be impossible to know who originated the request."

          "Do your best, Captain."

          "Yes, sir."  He left them to carry out the order.

          "Can we get this show on the road now?" Jack asked.

          Hammond nodded.

          O'Neill turned and headed to the door, calling, "Come on, campers!  Time's a'wastin'."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 0600 Hours, Earth Standard Time (EST)

 

          P3X-313 was an Earth-sized planet, with a similar sun, and three small moons. Like Earth, the majority of the planet was covered by water, although in this case, fresh water seas and massive continental lakes.  A series of mountain ranges, divided by wide, fertile plains, dominated the northern continent while the southern land mass was covered almost entirely by rainforests, except for the southernmost tip, which was a vast desert.  The A'cei lived primarily along the mountain foothills, and out onto the plains where their villages were built along the largest of the many rivers, which provided both water and rich silt for their agriculture.  Other groups had settled in the southern jungle, building villages near the abundant natural springs.

          Col'ubia Village, where Daniel and Jacobi had set up the experimental farm, was pressed right up against the western foothills of the tallest mountain range on the northern continent.  It was about three miles from the Stargate, which sat on the tallest of the foothills like a shrine.  The area reminded Jack a great deal of Colorado Springs, or Boulder, Colorado.

          The colonel, Teal'c and Carter hiked down the now-familiar trail to the outer shield that protected Col'ubia Village.  The barrier itself was invisible, but a metallic-looking arch curved up and over the hardpan trail and they waited at the opening until the space under the arch began to glimmer with what looked like tiny rainbows bursting into existence and then fizzling out like bursts from minute fireworks.  When the space was filled with the effect, they each stepped through the arch and continued on their way.

          Each member of SG-1 carried a modern, wooden crossbow, and a survival knife.  They had discovered on their first trip that their H&K MP5s were unable to pass through the force fields and were destroyed.  The same was also true for Teal'c's staff weapon.  But the modern version of one of Earth's ancient weapons cleared the force field without incident, since the crossbows were not based on any mechanical or energy source technology.  The Goa'uld who had tried to breach the force fields to enslave the A'cei and put them to work in the naquada mines had quickly found themselves bereft of weapons and morphing armor.  Even the special energy devices the System Lords employed were destroyed by the fields.  And the A'cei were adept mounted warriors, able to rout the Jaffa warriors.

          They reached the first small collection of huts several minutes later, but there was no sign of any of the village inhabitants.

          "What do you think?" Jack asked Sam and Teal'c after they had checked out several of the round, sod structures with thatched-roofs.

          "It appears the A'cei have abandoned their homes without a fight," the Jaffa said.

          "I agree," Carter said.  "I didn't see any signs of force.  But that doesn't mean that they left willingly."

          Jack nodded, then glanced down the road, his expression thoughtful.  "I think it's time we took the scenic route."  He led them out into the fields, the crops tall enough to hide them from anyone who might be stationed along the road to watch for intruders.  The raised banks of the irrigation ditches made their travel swift and easy between the long rows of plants.

          They hadn't gone far before they found the first of the bodies.  Several A'cei, including men, women and children lay in the fields and along the ditches.  Most had been beaten to death, although a few had had their throats slit, or were stabbed to death.  From the ways the plants had been trampled and torn up, it was clear a tremendous fight had taken place.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 0710 Hours, EST

 

          When they reached the larger settlement of Col'ubia proper, they carefully worked their way in closer to the huts, finding more bodies in the fields.

          "The experimental farm is about three miles up the road from here; we'll reach the first of the fields a mile from the northern edge of the village itself," Sam offered softly.

          "O'Neill," Teal'c called quietly as he reached out and grabbed the man's arm, halting the step Jack was about to take.

          The colonel looked down and caught sight of the tripwire.  "What the hell?" he muttered softly, following the wire to a grenade, which he then disabled.  "This is one of ours."

          "How did that get past the force field?" the major asked.

          "One of the A'cei must have allowed it past the arch," Teal'c replied.

          Sam looked worried and confused.  "But why would X3 or the A'cei be setting out booby-traps?"

          "You've got me there, Carter," Jack replied.  "But it's a good bet that it's to keep us from coming for a closer look."  O'Neill immediately disappeared into the crops.  "Come on," he called.  "Time to take a hike."

          Carter and Teal'c followed, all of them moving much more carefully now.  They found several more bodies and a few more booby-traps before they reached the edge of the field.  They paused there, Jack and Sam taking a careful look at Col'ubia Village though their field glasses.  No one moved around the thatched huts, or at the cold cooking fires.  No children played in the open yards, although animals still wandered in their pens.  But again, they found no obvious signs of attack.  It looked like the people had just left of their own accord.  But the bodies they had found in the fields couldn't account for the entire population of the village, so the survivors had to be somewhere.

          "Why can't Daniel stay out of trouble?" Jack asked quietly.  "What, ten, eleven hours?  Twelve hours at best, and he's… what, gone?  Hiding?"

          Carter glanced at the colonel.  "We should check the farm, sir.  Maybe they've all been rounded up somehow."

          "By who?" Jack asked.  "The Goa'ulds can't get past the force fields, and the A'cei aren't at war with each other."

          "As far as we know, sir," she replied.

          Jack nodded.  "Good point, Carter.  Teal'c."  The Jaffa moved in closer.  "I want you to find us a path to the farm, something that's not out in the open, then meet us back here."

          Teal'c nodded and moved silently into the crops and disappeared.

          O'Neill looked back to Carter.  "Let's see if we can't take a look inside a couple of these huts.  Maybe we can find something to explain what's happening.  Check two or three, then meet me up on the ridge of that hill," he told her as he pointed.

          The major nodded and they both moved off.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 0750 Hours, EST

 

          "Find anything?" Jack asked when he joined Sam, who was lying on the top of the small hill, scanning the countryside with her field glasses.

          "Same as before – no sign of force around the huts, but in the fields nearby–"  She broke off and shook her head.  "I'd say it looks like about a third of the population was killed."

          Jack nodded sadly.  "Anything interesting from up here?" he asked.

          "There's a larger hut with some outbuildings about a quarter of a mile up the road.  It's set off by itself, which seems odd given the communal living conditions for the rest of the villagers."  She handed the glasses to the colonel, who lay down next to her and focused the glasses.

          He checked the structures she had seen, then scanned the landscape for a few moments before asking, "You notice the trees blocking the trail to that hut?"

          "Yeah," Carter replied.  "Looks like someone chopped them down to keep visitors out.  The trees and brush are really thick along that trail.  If you didn't have to get in there, you'd probably give up and turn around when you reached that."

          "Yep, my thoughts exactly," Jack replied.  "So, what do you think they're trying to keep us from finding?"

          "I don't know, sir," Sam replied.

          "Think I'll go find out."

          "Colonel," Sam called, but Jack was already on his way.  She muttered under her breath and kept an eye on his progress as best she could though the field glasses.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 0805 Hours, EST

 

          The colonel returned from his investigation, saying, "Get a load of this."

          Major Carter shoved the field glasses into her jacket pocket and looked up at what Jack was holding.  "What is it, sir?"

          He dropped the black wire with a melted glob at the end into her hand.  "You tell me, Carter."

          "Wire, sir," she said, frowning.  "Melted wire."

          "A fuse," O'Neill corrected.  "Someone used a small amount of C4 to bring those trees down, and my guess is X3."

          Carter glanced around at the felled trees.  "And that's something else the force field should have found and destroyed, along with the grenades."

          Jack nodded.  "Someone's up to something, but hell if I know what it is.  But Daniel seems to have gotten himself caught in the middle of it – not unusual, given Daniel.  But I'd say they definitely want to discourage any visitors to that big hut.  So, let's go find Teal'c and have a look, shall we?"  He turned and headed back to the edge of the field where the Jaffa should be waiting for them.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 0805 Hours, EST

 

          In the trees on the hills overlooking the crops, a man in black military fatigues watched the threesome.

          Holding a machine gun comfortably in one hand, he keyed a radio unit with the other.  "We have visitors…  Yeah, it's O'Neill and the rest of his team."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# O820 Hours, EST

 

          "Teal'c, you find a way to the farm?" Jack asked as they reached the man.

          He nodded.  "I did.  I also found Lieutenant Dallas and Sergeant Matthews.  They had been shot from close range."

          "Dead?" O'Neill asked, only because he had to.

          Teal'c nodded.

          "That leaves Carlson, Cavalle and Jacobi," Jack sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face.  "And Daniel, I hope.  Any signs of the surviving villagers?"

          "None," Teal'c replied.

          "I didn't see anything either when I checked the huts.  It looks like they left right in the middle of whatever it was they were doing, and were caught out in the fields by whatever happened," Sam agreed.

          Jack checked his watch.  "All right, we're just about ready to phone home, then we'll go check out that big hut, and then the farm," he said.

          Sam and Teal'c both nodded.  Then Carter asked, "Sir, don't you think it's strange that our communications equipment hasn't ever been affected by the force field?"

          "It is not a weapon," Teal'c offered.

          "True, but it is mechanical in nature, and it has a concentrated power source.  And, it could be used to cause harm, to coordinate an attack."

          "Well, if we find any of the A'cei council alive, we'll just have to ask," Jack said. "But right now, Major, I'm just glad we've got it."

          The colonel waited a few seconds, then keyed his communications link, reaching the MALP that had, hopefully, just emerged from the Stargate.  A few moments later General Hammond's voice filtered to them, asking, "Colonel, any news?"

          "Not good, sir," Jack replied.  "Dallas and Matthews are dead."

          "Dead?" the general echoed.  "How did that happen?"

          "We're not sure, sir.  Teal'c found them.  They'd been shot at close range."

          "Shot?  Colonel, I thought the force fields–"

          "Yeah, I know, sir.  We're still in the dark ourselves."

          "And the others?"

          "Not sure, sir.  A lot of the A'cei are dead and the rest are gone.  We're on the way to the experimental farm after we check out a hut first.  Did you get anything more from the tape, sir?"

          "A little more on the background noise.  The experts think the hissing might be static, or an aerosol release of some kind.  And they found what might be the sound of one of our drones as well."

          "In a community that doesn't believe in technology, there sure is a lot of it getting through right now," O'Neill said dryly.

          "Sounded odd to me, too, Colonel," Hammond agreed.  "But that's what they tell me it is, and I believe them.  We're in the process of double-checking the whereabouts of every drone the SGC has, just to be sure."

          "Might want to talk to all the Gate room technicians, too.  Someone had to send one through, because it sure as hell didn't get here all by itself.  Not to mention weapons, C4 and the chemicals."

          "Already being done," the general assured him.  "Oh, and one more thing, Colonel."

          "What's that, sir?"

          "The pesticides and chemicals were ordered for Col'ubia by Captain Carlson."

          "Roger that, sir.  If we find out how the drone got here, maybe we can get a handle on what's going on."

          "I agree, Colonel.  Check back in after you've seen the experimental farm."

          "Will do, sir," O'Neill said.  "We should be there soon, sir.  We'll keep in touch – say, 1300 – if we're not hip deep in alligators?"

          "1300 it is.  Good luck, Colonel."

          "Thanks," Jack said, then terminated the transmission and turned the gear off, then said, "Let's go find out what the hell's going on."

          Teal'c reached out to stop Sam.  "I believe Colonel O'Neill is mistaken, Major Carter."

          "About what?" she asked.

          "I do not believe there are any alligators where we are going."

          She smiled.  "I'll explain on the way."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 0905 Hours, EST

 

          Jack and Sam trailed Teal'c through the trees and brush until he brought them back to the trail, leading up to the larger thatched hut the colonel and Carter had seen earlier.  On the far side of the felled trees, they proceeded slowly up the path, Carter stopping just long enough to pick up a hand-made doll she found lying twisted alongside the dirt in front of the hut.  The wind swept through the trees, creating a soft whistling sound, and sending a chill down her back.  Where was the little girl who had cared for the doll?  Something told her that she wasn't going to enjoy finding out.

          Leading the way to the entrance of the hut, Jack paused, listening.  When he heard nothing, he carefully eased the piece of heavy cloth aside that served as a door.

          Not far away a young boy watched the threesome from around a large tree trunk.  About twelve, he was dressed in what looked like hand-woven overalls.  His curly black hair was tangled, and his black eyes were red from crying.

          "Hello?" the colonel called, looking around the inside of the hut.  It was perfectly quiet and still.  "Anyone home?"

          The boy gripped his slingshot tighter as the three strangers entered his home. Once they were inside he ran for the back of the structure.

          "Look around," Jack told the other two once they were inside.

          Teal'c and Sam walked through the hut while the colonel kept an uneasy lookout.

          Carter was drawn to a statue on a shelf that ran along one wall.  An odd scratching noise filled the room, but she ignored it.  She reached out and took the statue off the shelf.  It was a detailed carving of an attractive women dressed in what she guessed was a ceremonial dress.  The woman was smiling, her hand cupped on either side of her abdomen.  She was obviously pregnant, and close to her delivery.  She wasn't sure if it was a carving of an actual woman, or some kind of fertility idol.

          Jack stepped up next to her.  "What's that noise?"

          Teal'c looked up from where he knelt near the cooking fire that occupied the center of the hut.  "I believe it is their morning meal," he replied, then reached over and removed a pot from above the dying fire, setting it on the ground.  Inside, the burned food continued to make the strange sound for a few moments, then, as the metal pot cooled, the sound faded away.  The silence was tangible.

          Jack wiped his forehead, wondering why he was suddenly very nervous.

          Carter moved over, looking down at the cooking area.  The area was set for a meal.  Two cups of water sat next to four plates that were lined up, waiting to be filled with the cooked meal.  Two smaller cups were filled with what looked like milk.  She set the doll she was still carrying, tucked under her arm, down next to one of the smaller cups, then stood and turned, almost bumping into the colonel.

          "Sorry," Jack said when she gasped softly.

          She looked back down at the plates and cups.  "I wonder what happened to them."

          Both of them jumped when Teal'c called, "O'Neill."

          The two officers walked over to join the Jaffa, who was peering intently at a series of symbols carved into one of the posts that supported the thatched roof.

          "What'd ya find, Teal'c?" Jack asked.

          "These people were Escav'ra.  Healers.  Holy people," he said, pointing to one the symbols.  "Escav'ra work for the System Lords.  They ensure the health of a population which is highly valued.  The Escav'ra also make the selections of potential hosts for the false gods.  The unfortunates are presented to the gods at a ritual where the Escav'ra are rewarded in front of the population."

          "But the force fields protect the A'cei now," Carter said.  "Could this family have been working for the Goa'uld before the force fields were invented?"

          "It is possible," Teal'c replied, although he sounded doubtful.  "It is generally a hereditary position, passed down from father to son, and mother to daughter, but in most instances, when the Goa'uld leave, the Escav'ra go with them.  They are seldom welcome in the communities they served and used."

          Jack moved to the rear door and opened the flap, needing some fresh air.  If the Goa'uld were involved, it was a good bet that Daniel and the others were either dead or already in the hands of the enemy.  His gaze swept the yard and he frowned.

          "Teal'c," he called, stepping out and squatting down.  "What do you make of this?"

          The Jaffa left the major and stepped out to join Jack, who stood, handing him a half-empty box of shotgun shells.

          Glancing around, the colonel spotted several empty casings scattered across the backyard.  _Like someone was running and firing_ , he concluded.  He walked over and picked up one of the shells, sniffing it.  "Fired recently," he said.

          Teal'c handed the box to Carter.

          "Shotgun shells?" she asked.  "This doesn't make any sense.  When we first visited, our weapons were detected by the force field and destroyed."

          "I know that, Carter," Jack informed her, rolling his eyes and sighing when she apparently didn't bother to hear the comment.

          "Someone with X3 must have had help from the A'cei to get the weapons and the other items past the force fields.  But why would the A'cei do that?"

          "That, Major, is the question," Jack agreed.  "And maybe it was more than one member of X3.  Come on," he said, leading the way toward the largest of the outbuildings.

          From the cover of the tall weeds growing along the weathered fence, the boy continued to watch the threesome as they made their way to the animal shed.

          Entering the collections of sheds and animal pens, the three team members immediately veered off, following their own internal calls.

          Carter opted to stay just inside the enclosure where she could cover Jack and Teal'c.  She watched the Jaffa pause in mid-stride.  "What?" she whispered.

          A telltale copper odor compelling him to proceed cautiously, Teal'c raised his hand to warn her to silence, then moved forward, searching until he found the source of the smell in one of the empty stalls.  A young A'cei woman lay spread-eagled in the dirt, her chest blown open.

          "O'Neill, Major Carter, I have found a woman," he called, his stance automatically shifting, his crossbow coming up as he peered carefully for any sign of attack.  He could hear O'Neill and Major Carter moving to join him.  The colonel arrived first.

          "I didn't want to see that," Jack said, turning away.

          Carter sidestepped Teal'c as he moved off again and looked down at the body, then shifted her gaze away.  "You're right," she agreed, stepping back and taking several deep breaths.

          The Jaffa joined them, glancing briefly at the women, then away as well.  "There is a man and a small female child in one of the animal pens."

          "Are they dead?" the colonel asked.

          Teal'c nodded.  "Just like the woman."

          Sam's brow furrowed.  "Ignoring how the weapons ended up here in the first place, why would X3 give them to the A'cei, and to this particular family?"

          "Your guess is as good as mine, Carter," Jack replied, then grabbed a woven blanket someone had draped across what looked like bales of hay and used it to cover the woman before leading the pair to the rear door of the shed.  He scanned the countryside, looking for something that would tell him what was going on, but there was nothing.  He sighed heavily.  "I don't know what the hell's going on, but someone's got a lot of explaining to do."

          "I just hope Daniel's all right," Sam said.

          "Daniel's fine," Jack assured her, hoping he was right, but needing to believe it.

          "Maybe we should go back to the main village, see if we can find somebody to report this to," Sam suggested.

          "Not until we know what's going on here," Jack said.  "Right now, I don't trust anyone on this planet.  Present company excepted," he added.

          Teal'c eyebrows arched slightly and Sam offered the colonel a small smile.  "I know what you mean, sir," she agreed.

          "And we won't find out anything standing around here," the colonel said.

          Teal's eyes narrowed in concentration.

          Jack saw the Jaffa's expression and asked, "What is it, Teal'c?"

          "We are being watched," he said softly.

          Sam felt a shiver of worry climb up her spine, but a small cascade of dried grasses falling from the loft above them chased it away.  She pointed to the continuing cascade, then to the ladder that led to the loft.

          Jack nodded.  "Uh, let's take another look around down here, maybe we missed something."

          They each began to move off, Sam making her way to the ladder and climbing up as silently as she could while she scrutinized everything for a possible source of danger.  Moving forward, she reached for a pitchfork that leaned against a foot-square post that created part of the internal support for the slanted roof of the shed.  Her movement flushed the boy from cover and he scrambled over several bales before stopping to see who was chasing him.

          "It's okay," she tried to reassure the child as she dropped the pitchfork into the loose hay and stumbled after him.  "It's all right.  We're not going to hurt you.  Okay? We're not going to hurt you.  It's okay.  We're here to help."

          "Carter?" Jack called, reaching the top of the ladder.

          The boy's eyes widened at the sound of the masculine voice and he bolted.  Sam chased after him, the colonel on her heels, but neither of them were particularly coordinated in the loose hay.

          "We just want to help you!" Sam called, but the boy knew the shed better than they did and he was obviously terrified.

          The two officers stumbled to a stop at the exterior opening of the second story loft and watched the boy disappear into the woods.

          "Sorry," Jack apologized.

          "You didn't know," Sam said.

          "You think he was their son?"

          She shrugged.  "I don't know, sir, but I hope not."

          Jack nodded his agreement.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1000 Hours

 

          General Hammond sat behind his desk, looking over the report that had just been delivered.  He scowled and shook his head.  Then, reaching over, he picked up his phone and said, "Lieutenant, have Sergeant Nancy Patterson report to my office immediately."  He hung up and sat back in his chair to wait.

          A few minutes later there was a knock on his door, then it opened and the young woman he had sent for stepped in.  She walked over, standing at attention in front of his desk, then saluted, saying, "Sir, Staff Sergeant Nancy Patterson, reporting as ordered, sir."

          Hammond saluted and replied, "At ease, Sergeant."

          She stepped into the proper position – feet shoulder width apart, her gaze fixed straight ahead, her hands behind her back.

          "Sergeant," the general began, "it's come to my attention that you've sent several unauthorized shipments though the Stargate to P3X-313 over the last few months."

          "Unauthorized, sir?" she asked.

          "That's right, Sergeant," he replied, opening a file folder and glancing down at the list inside.  "The last one was at 0100 today.  Did you send a shipment to P3X-313 this morning?"

          "Yes, sir," she replied, looking confused.  "Captain Carlson asked me to send several items through."

          "Including weapons."

          "Yes, sir, I believe there were several weapons in that shipment, but I can't be sure.  I didn't open the cases."

          "Did the Captain tell you why he wanted those weapons, Sergeant?"

          Patterson glanced down at the general, then immediately back to the point on the wall.  "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

          "Please," Hammond said.

          "Sir, is there a problem here?"

          "Yes, Sergeant, there is.  Now, would you please explain to me how it is that weapons were sent through the Stargate without the proper authorization?"

          "Sir, Captain Carlson said the paperwork was all filled out, but it hadn't passed though all the proper channels yet.  Sir, he said he needed the materials a-s-a-p, and asked if I'd just send it through, so I did.  He was in a hurry to finish there and come home, sir," she added.  "X3 have been out for almost five months, sir."

          "I'm well aware of that, Sergeant.  But this wasn't the first time you sent material though to P3X-313 without the proper authorization forms, was it?"

          She blushed.  "No, sir."

          "How many shipments have you sent?"

          "Uh, five or six, sir, including the one you mentioned."

          "Sergeant, did one of those unauthorized shipments include a drone?"

          "Yes, sir.  The second or third one, I think."

          Hammond leaned forward.  "Didn't it strike you as strange when the proper authorization never arrived?"

          Again Patterson glanced down at the general, then back to the wall.  "No, sir.  I, uh, I guess I thought the paperwork must've come though on another shift, sir. There's an awful lot of traffic through the Gate, sir.  Captain Carlson said everything had been cleared by Colonel O'Neill, and you, sir.  I had no reason not to believe him."

          Hammond sighed heavily.  He was generally a good judge of character, and his gut was telling him to believe the young woman.  But there was something more to her story, too, and he wanted to know what it was.  "Are there any more of these clandestine shipments planned for the future?"

          "Not that I know of, sir."

          "Sergeant, if you don't mind my asking, why would you break security protocols for Captain Carlson?  You are aware that's what you've done, aren't you?"

          The young woman blushed deep red.  "Yes, sir, I do realize that.  But, uh, do I have to answer that, sir?"

          "I can make it an order if I have to," Hammond replied a little sharply.

          "Please, sir, I'd appreciate it if you did."

          The general scowled, but said, "Sergeant, I want to know why you sent that material to P3X-313, and I want to know now.  That's a direct order – understood?"

          She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly before she said, "Sir, Captain Carlson and I have been… seeing each other, sir."

          Hammond's eyes rounded with surprise.  "Seeing each other?" he repeated.

          "We've been dating, sir."

          "I see," Hammond said, understanding now why she had wanted to be ordered to reveal her relationship with the officer.  "So, this was a personal favor then?"

          She nodded.  "Yes, sir."

          "Did anyone else on the X3 team ever ask you to send any unauthorized materials though the Gate?"

          "Yes, sir," she acknowledged.  "Sergeant Cavalle contacted me once to see if a shipment was ready to go.  He said the Captain was in a rush for the stuff and wanted to know if I could send it out right then."

          "And did you?"

          "Yes, sir," she said sadly.

          "What about Dr. Jacobi and Lieutenant Dallas.  Or Sergeant Matthews."

          She shook her head.  "They never contacted me, sir.  Randy– Uh, Captain Carlson told me that I should only to talk directly to him, or to Sergeant Cavalle concerning equipment and materials."

          "And, except for the time when Sergeant Cavalle contacted you for Captain Carlson, you only spoke to the Captain."

          "That's right, sir."

          "Sergeant, who dropped off the materials you sent to X3?" Hammond asked.

          She thought for a moment.  "I'm not sure, sir.  They were always in the Gateroom when I arrived for my shift at midnight."

          "How did you log the transfers?"

          "As scheduled transfers to SGC teams currently off-world, sir – even though they weren't really scheduled."

          "All right, Sergeant, that will be all.  You are not to speak of this to anyone.  If you're contacted again to send a shipment through the Gate, you're to contact me immediately – understood?"

          "Yes, sir."

          "Stop by my aide's desk and give him a list of the dates for the transfers.  If you need access to the logs, just ask, but I want to know when they were sent."

          "Yes, sir."

          "You can go, Patterson."

          She came to attention, executed an about face and walked quickly from the office.

          Hammond leaned back in his chair and shook his head.  He was no closer to finding out who had sent weapons, chemicals and the drone to P3X-313, or why, than he had been hours earlier.

          He picked up the phone again, saying, "I want to see the duty rosters for the past five months."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1010 Hours, EST

 

          While walking up one of the hardpan trails toward the experimental farm, the members of SG-1 heard the sound of a horse's hooves approaching on one of the side paths.  They quickly faded into the trees, waiting for the rider to reach them.  Once he did, Jack stepped out onto the trail, the crossbow he carried held at the ready.

          The rider slowed, then stopped, his gaze shifting from the weapon to Jack and back again.  He said something imperious in his own language and waved the colonel aside.  His expression turned decidedly sour when O'Neill refused to move.

          "Hello," the colonel greeted with a false smile, "could we talk to you for a minute?"

          The man cocked his head to the side and shrugged, clearly unable to understand a single word the colonel had said.  He offered an equally artificial smile and started off again, but Jack refused to move, forcing the man to stop again.

          "We're looking for Daniel Jackson, and Ephrem Jacobi," Jack said.  "Or how about X3.  Captain Carlson?"

          The man still looked confused, but he barked out a clear order for O'Neill to move aside.

          Carter stepped out from cover.  She pointed to the patch on her uniform shoulder, then at O'Neill's.  She pointed to her eye, saying, "We're looking for others, like us," as she pointed back to the patch, then her eye again.

          Comprehension appeared on the man's face.  He pointed farther up to the trail, toward the direction of the experimental farm, then waved them aside.

          "Think he's pointing to the farm?" Carter asked.

          "Yep," Jack said.

          The man glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes widening with surprise and annoyance when Teal'c stepped out onto the road.  The Jaffa was holding another, much shorter man by the arm.

          "Who's that?" Jack asked.  "He looks familiar."

          "Tem'on," Teal'c said.  "He is the man who taught Daniel Jackson and Dr. Jacobi the A'cei language."

          "Oh, yeah, I remember now."  Jack flashed the man a grin with a feral edge to it.  "So, Tem'on, you understand me, right?"

          The smallish man drew himself up.  "Understand.  Yes."

          "Good.  Very good.  Maybe now we'll get somewhere..  We're looking for Daniel Jackson, Dr. Jacobi and the X3 team.  You know where they are?

          "Very sorry.  You come… for nothing," he man said, his chest puffing out.  "Dr. Jacobi returned to the Stargate yesterday.  Captain Carlson leave with him.  I do not know where Daniel Jackson."

          "You don't know?" Jack challenged, giving the man a skeptical look.  "You were his translator.  Where's the rest of the X3 team?"

          "Gone.  Go with Captain Carlson."

          "They did, did they?" Jack asked, feeling his anger beginning to get the upper hand.

          "Where are all the villagers?" Sam asked before the colonel could launch a verbal attack on the little man.

          Tem'on's eyes rounded slightly.  "Villagers?"

          "The people from Col'ubia Village; all the huts are empty," Sam told him.  "Where have they all gone?"

          "Ah, yes.  People.  They…"  He glanced around, trying to find the right word.  "Out."

          "Ya think?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes.  "Out where?"

          Tem'on huffed, trying to find an answer.  "Working."

          Sam leaned in closer to Jack, saying softly, "I don't think he's going to tell us anything, sir."

          "Tem'on," the colonel said, taking a step closer to the man so he could loom over him.  "We found three bodies in the big hut up the road."

          "Bodies?" the little man asked, trying hard not to cringe.

          "Yeah.  Dead bodies.  A man, a woman, and a little girl," Jack added.

          "Ei!  Three dead?" the little man pounded on his chest, his shoulders slumping. "Terrible.  Most terrible," he added, lowering his head and lifting his hands heaven-ward, mumbling in his own language.

          "You don't know anything about those bodies, do you?" Jack asked him.

          "No," Tem'on snapped.

          "Is there someone we can report this to?" Sam asked him.

          "Yes.  Maybe."

          "We found some other interesting things, too," Jack added.  "Guns, explosives, bodies in the fields, someone has a lot of explaining to do."

          Tem'on's eyes narrowed and he looked to the man on horseback, snapping out several quick words.

          "Ah-ah-ah," Jack cautioned, aiming his crossbow as the translator's chest.  "That's enough.  What did you just tell him?"

          Tem'on hesitated a moment, then said, "We are late.  E'zes must continue."

          "Where have you come from?" Teal'c asked.

          "Col'ubia," was Tem'on's immediate reply.

          "I don't think so," Jack told the little man.  "You see, we found those trees someone used to block the trail from Col'ubia."

          Tem'on glanced back in the direction of the downed trees.  "Yes.  Yes.  Storm. No one has moved trees.  Done soon."

          Jack nodded, not believing a single word.  "Guess those things happen."

          "Must go to farm," Tem'on said.  "You come.  Yes?"

          "Fine," Jack replied.

          Tem'on hurried to E'zes, speaking softly to the man while he continued to glance back at Jack and Teal'c.  E'zes kept an eye on Sam.

          Finally, Tem'on turned to the colonel and said, "You follow.  Yes?"

          "Sure," O'Neill replied, then turned to the Jaffa and added, "Fade into the trees, keep an eye on things.  Sam and I will tag along with these two."

          Teal'c nodded and stepped into the trees, disappearing from sight almost immediately.

          "No!" Tem'on cried.  "Must come.  Dangerous."

          Jack grinned.  "Don't worry about him, Tem'on," he said.  "Teal'c can take care of himself."

          The little man looked scared, and he was sweating profusely, but he nodded.  Moving to the side of the horse, he started off, E'zes following a pace behind.

          "Are they heading to the farm?" Sam asked quietly as they trailed along behind the pair.

          "I think so."

          "You think it's a good idea if we go with them?"

          O'Neill's gaze swept over the trees on either side of the trail.  "Maybe they'll take us to someone who knows more about what's going on."

          "I hope so," she muttered.

          Jack grinned.  "Hey, right now, I just want to know if I'm in the frying pan, or the fire.

          She nodded with a small smile.  "Agreed, sir."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1120 Hours

 

          General Hammond sat in his office, working at the computer, which displayed a picture and biographical information on each of the SG-X3 team members.  Captain Randolph Carlson was at the top of the screen.

          The man was an engineer, which was why he and his team had been picked to continue the mission on P3X-313 – Carlson would have brought back the force field technology.  Lieutenant Robert Dallas was an aerospace engineer and a botanist.  Staff Sergeant Allan Matthews, electrical specialist.  And Master Sergeant David Cavalle, also an electronics specialist.

          He took a sip of coffee and sighed softly with enjoyment, but it was short-lived. Dallas and Matthews both had families, and he would need to notify them of their loss.  But that would come later, after the bodies were brought home.

          He continued reading though the files, looking for something that might help tell him who the mole at SGC might be.

          His phone rang and he picked it up.  "Sir," his aide said.  "Airman Chaves is here."

          "Send him in," Hammond replied, then hung up and leaned back in his chair.

          Chaves entered, and like Patterson had earlier, he walked straight to the general's desk, took up an attention stance and saluted, saying, "Sir, Airman First Class Manny Chaves, reporting as ordered, sir."

          "At ease, Airman," Hammond replied as he returned the salute.

          The young man stepped into the proper stance, his eyes fixed straight ahead.

          "Airman, you delivered six shipments to the Gateroom over the past four and a half months that were to go to SG-X3, do you remember?"

          "Yes, sir," the young man replied.

          "Can you tell me who authorized those shipments, Airman?"

          "Not specifically, sir."

          "Explain."

          "Well, sir, when I get to work, I check to see if there's any shipments that have to be checked and moved to the Gateroom.  I check the manifest against what's in the containers, and if everything's there, I move the packing containers to the Gateroom."

          "And the manifest tells you when to have the containers in the Gateroom?"

          "Yes, sir."

          "But you don't know who authorized the shipments?"

          "No, sir.  I mean, I assume it's from Colonel Jared or Captain McCullough.  They're the only ones who can authorize a shipment."

          "And if I told you that Captain McCullough signed off on all the shipments for X3?"

          "Sir?"

          "Do you think that's unusual?"

          "No, sir."

          "Airman, what's your relationship with Captain McCullough?"

          "Relationship, sir?"

          Hammond leaned forward slightly.  "I'm not suggesting anything, Airman.  I'm just curious.  Are you and the Captain friends?"

          "Not exactly, sir," Chaves replied.  "I mean, he's a nice enough guy, but, well, he's an officer.  But he did me a good turn, sir."

          "Which was?" the general asked.

          "My wife's pregnant, sir, and there's been some complications.  Captain McCullough found out about it and he offered to move me to the night shift so I could be around the house during the day more.  It's been a big help."

          "Thank you, Airman, that will be all."

          "Yes, sir," the young man replied, then turned and left.

          Hammond reached over and opened a file folder, then looked though the six manifests.  They had all been signed off by Captain McCullough, who was looking more and more like the inside man.  He closed the file and turned back to his computer screen, clicking to get more details on Carlson and hoping he could find a link to McCullough.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1145 Hours, EST

 

          Teal'c moved silently through the trees, following Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.  Movement in the corner of his eye caught the Jaffa's attention and he stopped, dropping into a low crouch.  He watched and waited and a few moments later he saw the movement again.  Someone else was shadowing O'Neill and Major Carter.  But who?

          Teal'c rose slowly and began working his way carefully toward the shadow, hoping that it might be Daniel Jackson, but he doubted it was the fourth member of SG-1.  It might, however, be one of the remaining X3 members.

          He slowed as he reached a tangle of felled trees, moving up cautiously.  He was farther behind O'Neill and Major Carter than he was comfortable with, but he knew it was important to find out who was shadowing them.  Besides, O'Neill and Major Carter were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

          He heard the sound of someone pushing through the tight tangle of brush that grew among the trees and stopped, waiting until he knew where his prey was before moving out again.

          "Ei, t'pei," the Jaffa heard someone hiss softly.

          Teal'c cocked his head, his eyebrows arching gracefully at what could only be a curse.  Then, another soft noise in the trees, this time closer, told him that that

whoever he had been tracking O'Neill had changed direction and was now moving in on him.

          His crossbow ready, Teal'c eased out from cover and dropped into a crouch, ready to fire.

          The boy's eyes flew wide and his lips rounded into a silent "'O".

          The Jaffa jerked the crossbow up so it pointed at the sky.  "Do not fear," he said softly.  "I will not harm you," he assured, slowly lowering his weapon.  He moved closer to the boy, who stood his ground, a slingshot with a fist-sized rock held defensively but non-threateningly in both hands.

          Squatting down so he was at the boy's eye-level, Teal'c tried a small smile as he asked, "Can you understand me?  What is your name?"  When the child refused to answer, he ventured, "Are you from the village?"

          Still nothing.

          "Are you from Col'ubia?"

          Still nothing, but the boy reached into the pocket of his coveralls and pulled out a small piece of paper and offered it to Teal'c.

          The Jaffa accepted it, then unfolded it and read the hurried scrawl: Help Us.  He immediately recognized Daniel's Jackson's handwriting.

          Looking up at the boy, he could see the fear hiding not far behind the child's stubborn resolve.  He reached out slowly and give the boy's shoulder a light squeeze. He pointed to the paper, "Can you take me to the man who gave you this?"

          "Dan'l Jac'son," the boy said softly.  "Friend?"

          Teal'c nodded.  "Daniel Jackson is a member of my team, and my friend.  Can you take me to him?"

          "Go," the boy said, reaching out to grab Teal'c's arm and tugging for him to follow.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1200 Hours

 

          General Hammond leaned back in his chair and nodded to himself.  He finally had his answers.  He reached for his phone once more, telling his aide who he wanted to see.

          Several minutes later, there was a knock on his door, then it opened and Captain McCullough entered and reported.

          "At ease, Captain," Hammond began.  A moment later, two MPs stepped into the general's office.  "Captain McCullough, I'm placing you under arrest."

          "Sir?" the man replied, glancing at the two military policemen who stood just inside Hammond's door, their hands on their sidearms, which, thankfully, were still in their holsters.

          "Now, Captain," Hammond said, "would you like to tell me about whatever scheme you have going with Captain Carlson?"

          McCullough paled noticeably.  The game was up and he'd gotten caught, just like he had warned Carlson they would be, but the bastard hadn't listened to him.  He nodded.  "Yes, sir, I'd like to cooperate fully, if you could see to it that was made known at my court-martial."

          Hammond nodded.  "Agreed.  Now, why don't you start at the beginning."

          McCullough took a deep breath, then said, "Sir, do you have any idea what they've found on P3X-313?"

          "Some, Captain, yes, but why don't you tell me what it is that Carlson's found."

          "The force field that the locals have, it's got an interesting side effect.  You can pick and choose what it turns the items it destroys into."

          "Come again?" Hammond said.

          "Carlson told me that when the force field destroys, say, an MP5, it can transform the matter that made up the weapon into gold, sir."

          Hammond leaned back, folding his arms over his chest.  "Why the need for the weapons and chemicals?"

          "It was a secret deal, sir.  Some of the A'cei wanted weapons and those chemicals.  We don't know exactly why, but they agreed to give Randy a portable version of the force field in return."

          "And you were going to use it to make gold," the general concluded.

          "Yes, sir.  It was simple greed, sir."

          "Captain, are you aware that two members of X3 have been killed over this?"

          McCullough slumped as his knees began to shake, and he looked down to meet the general's eyes.  "No, sir.  No one was supposed to get hurt.  We were just going to trade the weapons and chemicals for the force field generator and that was all."

          "What do the A'cei want with the weapons and chemicals?" Hammond asked again.

          "Like I said, sir, I don't know."

          "Make an educated guess, Captain," the general growled.

          McCullough frowned.  "Randy said something about a civil war going on between the people there.  I guess some of them aren't so happy about having to give up their technology, but that's all I know."

          Hammond gestured to the MPs.  "Take the Captain to the brig, and contact JAG."

          The senior sergeant stepped forward, saying, "Yes, sir."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1225 Hours, EST

 

          At the edge of the experimental farm, Jack called out to Tem'on and E'zes, "Hey, fellas, hold up a second."

          The two A'cei stopped, Tem'on hurrying back to the colonel.  "You wait.  We go for short time.  Come back soon."

          "I don't know," O'Neill said, giving the man a dubious look.

          "Yes.  You stay," the little man said, but it sounded more like he was pleading.

          "All right," Jack agreed.  "But make it fast."

          "Fast.  Yes.  Will return fast," Tem'on promised, looking more than a little relieved.

          "But you stay," Jack added, his hand coming down the little man's shoulder.

          Tem'on looked frightened, but he called out something to E'zes and the man rode off.

          The two officers watched the man hurry down the trail, disappearing when it took a turn around the edge of a stand of fruit-bearing trees.

          "Well, we're here, we might as well take a look around," Jack said with a sigh as he glanced around at the fields and buildings.

          "No," Tem'on said.  "We wait here."

          "No, we're going inside," Jack countered, his fingers curling into the man's robe.  He jerked Tem'on forward, then led him into the largest of the buildings they could see.

          It turned out to be a storage building with stacks of tools, buckets, boards and other supplies.  Burlap sacks full of seeds, plastic bags of compost and many other items were also stacked in neat rows, most of it sent from Earth.

          They made a quick inspection of the items and the room, finding a doorway leading into another section of the building half-hidden in the shadows.

          "Ei!  We cannot!" Tem'on squealed when Jack started to drag him toward the doorway.

          A moment later a woman peered out from behind the cloth-draped entrance.

          "Hi," Sam greeted with a reassuring smile.  A frightened, dark-skinned A'cei woman stared back at her.  "Are you all right?"

          The woman did not reply, but she didn't move either.  They made their way over to join her.

          "Tell her we're looking for Daniel Jackson," Jack ordered Tem'on.  "Ask her if she can help us."

          Tem'on repeated the words in his native tongue.

          The woman still did not reply.

          The colonel reached out, intending to push past into the room behind her, but the woman said something, her voice softly accented.  "What'd she say?" he asked Tem'on.

          "She said you have to go."

          "Tell her it's all right," Jack said.  "Tell her we're here to help.  We're looking for Daniel Jackson and Ephrem Jacobi, and the other men from Earth.  Do you know where they are?" he asked, meeting the woman's eyes.

          She looked past the colonel to Tem'on, who nodded.

          "It's okay," Sam added.  "We want to help you."

          "Dan'l Jac'son," she said and shook her head.

          "Is he here?" Jack asked, then shook Tem'on so he would translate the question.

          "She says no," was the translator's reply.

          "Do you know where he is?  Daniel is our friend," Sam said, and again Tem'on translated the question.

          "She says no," the little man added.

          "What're you hiding in there?" Jack questioned, this time Tem'on translating the question before he was forced to.

          She stepped aside and the two SGC members moved into the adjoining room.  It looked much like the first, except for the men and woman who stood or sat on the sacks of seeds, all of them sporting injuries ranging from bruises to cuts to what the officers knew were bullet wounds.  One man lay on a pallet, his head bandaged.  Blood stained the cloth.

          "What happened to him?" Sam asked the woman.

          She looked down at the floor, tears tracing down her cheeks.  She spoke, Tem'on translating as she did.  "It was a nightmare," he whispered.  "A nightmare."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1235 Hours, EST

 

          Teal'c and the boy walked side-by-side down the trail, the Jaffa respecting the child's silence.  The Jaffa was reasonably sure the boy understood more than he let on, but he probably wasn't sure he could trust the Jaffa.  In any case, he respected the courage the boy had demonstrated.

          As they neared a sharp turn leading to the Village proper, Teal'c reached out and stopped the boy with a hand on his shoulder.  "Wait," he ordered.

          The boy looked up at him, the question clear in his dark brown eyes.  But Teal'c did not reply, staring back down the road until he caught sight of the horses he had heard.  He pulled the boy off the trail when he spotted the man in black fatigues riding one of the animals, the MP5 in his hands making him a clear threat.

          "It will be fine–" Teal'c started before another man in black fatigues stepped out of the trees, his MP5 trained on the Jaffa and the boy.

          "Don't move," the man said.

          Sergeant Cavalle, Teal'c knew.  He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.  "Do not harm the boy."

          "Drop your weapon, Teal'c," the sergeant ordered.

          Teal'c knew he could take the man, but if he did, there was a chance the boy could be hurt _._

          "Now, damn it!" Cavalle snapped.

          Teal'c followed the instruction, tossing the crossbow into the brush.

          The man stepped closer, speaking into his radio.  "Okay, I've got 'em."

          The Jaffa squeezed the boy's shoulder, saying softly, "Go!"

          The boy bolted for the cover of the brush and trees as Teal'c lashed out with an on-target side kick to the man's mid-section, bending him forward as the air exploded from his lungs.  He followed up with an elbow blow under the man's chin, snapping Cavalle's head back and knocking him off his feet.

          As Teal'c stepped forward to grab the sergeant's weapon, shots breezed over his head, stopping him.

          The downed man scrambled to his feet as Teal'c swung around.  Captain Carlson climbed down from the horse's back, his weapon at the ready.

          Placing his hands on top of his head, Teal'c said, "Whatever it is you are doing, I do not believe you will succeed."

          Cavalle rammed the butt of his MP5 into the Jaffa's gut.  He followed up with a second blow to Teal'c's jaw that sent him crashing back onto the ground.  Carlson stepped in, kicking and using his own MP5 like a club.

          After several vicious blows, Cavalle stepped in, halting the captain's assault.  "Enough.  We'll put him with the others."

          "Damned alien," the captain hissed.

          "We might need him later – if O'Neill causes problems."

          Carlson nodded.

          Together they reached down and lifted Teal'c off the ground.  From behind nearly closed eyes the Jaffa caught sight of the boy, hiding not far away.  _Run_ , he mentally commanded.  _Run._

          They half-carried, half-dragged Teal'c to the horse, hefting him across the saddle and tying him there.

          Teal'c remained motionless, feigning unconsciousness.

          When they were done, Cavalle whistled and two A'cei men on horseback rode out of the trees.  They climbed off their mounts and let the two Americans have them.

          Teal'c briefly entertained the idea of escape as they headed down the trail, but if they planned on sparing him to use against O'Neill, maybe they would take him to wherever they were holding Daniel Jackson and Dr. Jacobi.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1305 Hours

 

          General Hammond stood in the control room, waiting for contact from SG-1, but the communications link had remained silent for five minutes.  He sighed softly, wondering if Jack and the others had run into those alligators after all.

          "Sir, how long do we keep the Gate open?" the technician asked.

          Hammond sighed, louder this time.  "I'll let you know, Sergeant."

          "Yes, sir," the man said, turning his attention back to the automatically repeating message.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1255 Hours, EST

 

          Jack, Sam, and Tem'on sat with the woman on the stacks of sacks full of seeds.  She looked at the translator and hissed out something that sounded extremely uncomplimentary.

          "What's she'd say?" the colonel asked him, looking amused.

          Tem'on sighed heavily, then said, "She called me a fool and a coward for cooperating with the Escav'ra.  And… she is right."

          "Please," Sam said, looking from the woman to Tem'on, "tell us what's happening here.  We can't help you if we don't know what's going on."

          The translator chewed his lip, then looked over at the woman as she wiped her eyes with her fingertips and nodded.  "When it was decided that we would return to the old ways, not everyone wanted to give up the technology we had developed.  Many chose to stay in I'sampi, the city, where the A'cei still live as we once did.  But most A'cei longed to return to the collectives.  They joined together into groups, established the villages and began to grow food, and learn the skills so long forgotten."

          "But what's that got to do with chemicals and–"

          "As I said, O'Neill, not everyone wanted to see the A'cei return to the land.  The Escav'ra were once very powerful.  Some, like E'zes, resented losing their power and prestige.  They found allies, then they contacted our enemy."

          "The Goa'uld?" the colonel asked.

          Tem'on nodded.  "The Escav'ra invited the Gods to return, and agreed to give them slaves from the southern continent so they could return to the naquada mines."

          "And what do the Escav'ra get in return?" Jack asked.

          "Ships, to take them to the stars.  They believe with the force field technology they will rival the Gods among the stars."

          "What happened?"

          "When you came, some saw an opportunity to stop the Escav'ra, but that did not happen.  Two of your men were won over by E'zes.  He offered them riches in exchange for what he and the other Escav'ra wanted."

          The woman reached out, her hand on Tem'on's arm halting his words.  Then she began to speak, the translator repeating her words in English.  "We were working in the fields… like we do every day.  She was here…  She heard a strange noise, coming from the north.  It came straight down…  A terrible bird flew over the fields, mist spraying from its mouth.  It touched everyone working here."

          "Ask her what happened next," Jack said softly.

          The woman nodded toward the injured.  "That is what it did to them.  To everyone in that field.  People were running, screaming… men were fighting… she saw two men with shovels… they beat another man to death."

          Sam sucked in a breath and sat up straighter.  The list of chemicals from the manifests sprang to mind and the possibilities suddenly became more sinister.

          Jack reached out and rested a comforting hand on her arm and started to say something, but he was interrupted when another bruised man charged into the room.

          The stranger stopped when he saw the two SGC officers, then looked at the woman and spoke, Tem'on translating, "The men in black are coming.  You must leave.  He thinks they are looking for you."

          "No," Jack said, but before he could argue, the woman interrupted, speaking swiftly.

          "Please," Tem'on said for her.  "They are holding our children.  They will kill them if they find you here."

          Taking a deep breath, his anger bristling, Jack nodded.  "Okay, we'll go, but you tell them we're going to go find those kids."

          "Please, we must be careful," Tem'on said.  "There is no reasoning with the Escav'ra."

          "We will," Sam assured him, then reached out to give the woman's hands a quick squeeze.

          O'Neill, Carter, and the translator slipped from the building, heading immediately for the cover of the trees.  They hid in a thick tangle of brush behind the storehouse and watched as Carlson and Cavalle rode up to the building, along with E'zes.  The three men stormed into the building.  From their position they could hear the Escav'ra ranting inside.

          "What's he saying?" Jack asked.

          "He says that they are leaving in two hours.  If there is any trouble in that time, they will destroy the village and kill their offspring."

          Jack and Sam exchanged gazes.

          The colonel's communication's unit beeped and he grabbed it, turning it off before a second beep might give them away.  "Let's pull back," he said quietly.

          "What was that noise?" Tem'on asked.

          "A call from home," Sam told him.

          As soon as they were hidden deeper in the woods, Jack grabbed his communications link and keyed the mike.  "General?"

          "Colonel," Hammond immediately replied.  "I was beginning to wonder."

          "Sorry, sir.  Had some trouble with the locals.  Looks like we're in the middle of a civil war of sorts."

          "So I heard," the general replied.

          "You knew, sir?" Jack asked, surprised.

          "We found the inside man.  Captain McCullough and Captain Carlson were working together."

          "Any idea why?" Jack asked.

          "According to what the A'cei told Carlson, the force field can be programmed to turn whatever it destroys into something else, like gold."

          The colonel's eyes rounded with surprise.  He looked over at Tem'on and asked, "Can the force field be used to turn weapons into gold?"

          The translator's eyes rounded as well, but he laughed.  "It was once thought it might be used in such a way, but it was not to be."

          "It's a scam, General," Jack informed him.  "They used Carlson's greed to get the weapons they needed to win a coup for the Goa'uld."

          "Have you found Dr. Jackson and Dr. Jacobi yet?" Hammond asked.

          "Not yet, sir, but we're closer."

          "Very well," Hammond replied.  "Find our scientists and get back to the SGC as soon as possible, Colonel."

          "Roger that, sir.  What about Carlson and Cavalle?"

          "If you can bring them back, by all means do so, but if you have to leave them… we'll mount a recovery mission at a later time."

          "Yes, sir," Jack said, then terminated the transmission.  He looked over at Tem'on.  "Do you know where Daniel is?"

          The translator nodded, but said, "We must go.  Hide.  The Gods will be coming."

          "The Goa'uld?" Sam asked.

          Tem'on nodded.  "If E'zes succeeds."

          "When?" Jack snapped.

          "Soon."

          "We have to find Daniel and Jacobi first."

          "But–"

          "So, let's get moving, shall we?" Jack asked.

          "Please–"

          "Look," Jack snarled at the little man.  "We're not leaving until we get what we came for, and that's Daniel and Jacobi, so we need to hurry.  Show us where they are – now!"

          Tem'on nodded and scampered off, the two officers on his heels.

          "What about Teal'c?" Sam asked softly.

          Jack met her gaze for a moment, then said, "I'm hoping he's already found them, but if not… we'll play it by ear."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1325 Hours, EST

 

          "That's it!"

          O'Neill stopped and turned to look at Sam.  "Carter, what're you–?

          "The chemicals, sir.  It finally makes sense."

          "Care to enlighten me?" Jack asked.

          She smiled briefly, then said, "When I scanned the manifests something about the chemicals struck me as important, but I couldn't put it all together, but when you asked Tem'on about the force field being able to transmute objects into gold…  It's all about bonding chemicals, sir."

          "And that means what, exactly?" Jack asked.

          "During the Gulf War, there were accusations that Saddam was involved in developing chemical and biological weapons capabilities."

          "And this is relevant, why?"

          "Nerve gas, sir," she said with a soft sigh.

          "Nerve gas?"

          "Pesticides are a form of nerve gas," Sam continued.  "And some of the chemicals that were delivered could be used to construct synthetic hallucinogens.  If you bind the hallucinogens to the pesticides…"

          "The effect would be madness," Jack finished for her.  "But homicidal madness?" he asked.

          "Sounds like that was the idea," she said.  "And it would account for the A'cei we saw in the fields, what they did to each other."

          "The Escav'ra want this back to nature thing to fail, so they build themselves a weapon to drive the locals nuts, then… blame us?" Jack added.

          "Why not?  Then they can justify an alliance with the Goa'uld.  With the majority of the population on the northern continent living communally, they have no way to knowing what's really going on."

          "Or that their brethren in the south have been made slaves," Tem'on added, having listened to the two officers.  "We must stop them," he said.  "If they sprayed Col'ubia Village, they will do the same to other villages."

          Sam shook her head.  "I don't think so.  There wasn't that much of the chemicals, and they only needed to discredit the work that was being done here."

          "Okay, fine, but how does this help us?" Jack asked.

          She sighed.  "I guess it doesn't."

          Jack reached out and patted her arm.  "But it's still good to know what we might be up against.  Good job, Carter."  He turned to Tem'on.  "Now, show us."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1330 Hours, EST

 

          Teal'c groaned and forced his eyes open.  Carlson and Cavalle had dragged him off the horse, then held him up between them for another man to inspect.  It was the same man O'Neill had stopped on the trail, E'zes.

          "I will deal with him later.  Put him with the other, then come with me.  You must take care of the others who returned."

          "Look," Carlson snapped.  "We agreed to get you the chemicals and the weapons you wanted.  All we want now is that portable force field."

          E'zes cursed softly in his own tongue, then nodded and clapped his hands.  One of the man's servants hurried over and handed the Escav'ra a small device about the size of a toaster.  He made several adjustments to the controls on the front, then called out to some of the other servants.

          Four large men hurried over and took Teal'c from the two men, leading him away as E'zes handed the device to the pair.  "There.  It is as you wanted it.  Hold your time pieces in the field and see if they do not turn to gold."

          Carlson and Cavalle exchanged excited grins, then both men took off their watches and stuck them into the field that shimmered into existence above the device.

          The moment their hands entered the field, both men screamed, but the sounds only lasted for a moment.  Two piles of ash rained onto the ground, the watches falling into the powder.

          Teal'c heard the screams and knew without looking that Carlson and Cavalle were dead.  Whatever deal they had made with the Escav'ra it had not been honored.

          The four guards stopped outside a wooden building.  Before they opened the door, they attacked the Jaffa, beating him until it appeared they had knocked him unconscious.  Then they tossed him inside.

          But Teal'c was only feigning unconsciousness, and he glanced around the wooden structure, his head and ribs pounding.  Taking a deep breath, he was pleased to discover that none of his ribs were broken.  The symbiote would heal the rest.

          He sat up, then saw the other man not far away.  "Daniel Jackson," he questioned quietly.

          The man's head came up, blue eyes meeting Teal'c's, but the man's expression was confused.  "Do I know you?"

          The Jaffa nodded.  "Indeed you do, Daniel Jackson.  You are my friend, and a member of SG-1."

          "SG-1," Daniel repeated, a small smile lifting the despondency from his face.  "Then you know about the Goa'uld.  You're working with Jack to stop them?"

          "Yes, but you are a member of our team as well.  Do you remember?"

          Daniel's eyes narrowed with concentration.  "I– I remember working… with Jack O'Neill… we destroyed Ra's–"

          "That was several years ago," Teal'c interrupted.  "Concentrate, Daniel Jackson.  Try to remember who you are now."

          "Oh," Daniel said, clearly uncertain if he remembered anything at all, then the memories hit.  He moaned and clutched his head in his hands.

          Teal'c moved to his teammate's side, wanting to help, but uncertain about how to go about it.

          "Teal'c?" Daniel asked, still holding his pounding head.

          The Jaffa nodded.  "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are looking for you.  I am sure they will locate us shortly."

          The relief that flooded over the man's face changed almost instantly to fear.  "We've got to get out of here, Teal'c.  We have to warn them–"

          "About the arrival of the Goa'uld?"

          "Yes.  They're coming to seal whatever unholy deal the Escav'ra struck with them."

          Teal'c nodded.  "I was afraid that  might be the case when I saw the markings identifying the home of an Escav'ra.  Where is Dr. Jacobi?"

          "Ephrem always did have a knack for getting into trouble," Daniel said sadly.  "They used one of our own drones to spray the villagers.  Ephrem and I were exposed as well – Ephrem considerably more than I was.  He went… crazy.  I saw him attack a woman…"  He trailed off, shaking his head.  "Some of the villagers pulled him off of her and beat him to death.  I don't remember much after that."

          "Why were the villagers sprayed?"

          "E'zes and the other northern Escav'ra wanted to discredit what we're doing here.  The experiments were all going so well.  The plants were thriving, the ladybugs were eating the indigenous aphids, and the goats were surviving well on the native weeds, but in order to get the other villages to agree to an alliance with the Goa'uld, they needed to prove that what we'd done was all a lie.  They said we'd used synthetic chemicals, that we'd poisoned the villagers, driving them mad with sickness."

          Teal'c watched Daniel's face as he relived the moment.  When he appeared to be caught in the images, he prompted, "Are you all right, Daniel Jackson?"

          "The drone was spraying… and suddenly I was overwhelmed by this incredible nightmare feeling of fear and rage…"  He trailed off, then looked up, meeting the Jaffa's gaze.  "E'zes and his followers created something monstrous, Teal'c.  Truly monstrous.  If the Goa'uld get their hands on this…"

          Teal'c nodded his understanding.

          "And the worst part was, I could remember blaming Jack for everything…"

          "Colonel O'Neill knew you were… not yourself."

          Before Daniel could follow up, they were interrupted by a light rapping sound at the barred window.  Teal'c looked up, not particularly surprised to find the boy standing outside, grinning and waving at him.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1425 Hours, EST

 

          "Help me!  Somebody help me!" Daniel cried in the language of the A'cei.  "Dead!  He's dead!  Dead, I tell you!"

          One of E'zes' men unlocked the door to the room and entered.

          "You've killed him!  He's dead!  Now, get him out of here!"

          The man regarded Daniel dispassionately.  "Cease," he snapped, then walked over to where Teal'c was lying prone on the dirt floor.  Using the toe of his boot, he nudged the Jaffa, then hooked his toe under Teal'c hip and rolled him over.

          Teal'c allowed the force to carry him over, then snapped the boy's slingshot up and let fly.  The stone caught the man on the forehead.  The guard's eyes rolled up in his head and he dropped bonelessly to the ground.

          "Come, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, helping the man to his feet.  "We must find Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1345 Hours, EST

 

          Jack, Sam and Tem'on carefully worked their way through the village, looking for Daniel, Jacobi, Teal'c, and/or the missing children, but all they found were more empty huts and outbuildings.  The sun slipped behind the mountains, leaving them in semi-darkness.

          Moving through one of the small pens that held several goat-like animals to reach another of the small outbuildings, the colonel stopped along the side of the building in the shadows.

          Sam and Tem'on did as well, Carter asking, "What is it?"

          "What do you make of that?" Jack asked, nodding toward an open-sided barn.

          She leaned forward and looked.  Inside, she could see E'zes and two other men working, filling several thin, foot tall silver gas tanks.  "Looks like trouble."

          "Come on, let's see if we can get the drop on them."

          "Colonel?" Sam asked, knowing if they were exposed to the gas in the cylinders, they would end up like Jacobi.

          "Tem'on, stick close to us," Jack told the little man, and he nodded emphatically.

          Shaking her head, Sam trailed after the colonel, wishing Daniel was there… with a leash.

          When they reached one side of the shed, Jack leaned close to Tem'on, saying softly, "Tell me what they're saying."

          "They are ready," the translator replayed quietly.  "They are to load the poison into the wagon…  The workers ask about the children…"  The little man gasped.

          "What?" Jack growled.

          "E'zes told them that the children will be exposed to the poison and left behind," the translator gulped.  "How can he be so… without heart?"

          "Now what?" Jack asked when E'zes continued talking to the men.

          "He tells them to load the poison-weapon first, then take it to the Escav'ra home.  He believes the Gods will be pleased.  With this weapon the Escav'ra will become gods themselves, and A'ceya will be theirs, as it should have been all along."

          Jack sighed softly.  "Yeah, we have men like that where I come from, too.  Funny thing is, they very rarely get what they want."

          "E'zes wants nothing less than to be a God," Tem'on said sadly.

          "Yeah, well, there's more than enough false gods around here already," Jack replied. "Let's go."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1620 Hours, EST

 

          Outside the small wooden storehouse, Teal'c patted the boy's shoulder.  "You did very well.  Your father would have been very proud of you."  He handed back the slingshot, then looked at Daniel.  "Perhaps you should take the boy and–"

          The boy slapped the Jaffa's arm and shook his head, pointing.

          "I want you away from the village," Teal'c tried to explain, but the boy bolted, running off in the direction he had indicated.

          "Hey!  R'ti!" Daniel called softly, chasing after him, Teal'c on Jackson's heels.

          The boy scooted behind one building, the two men following.  Daniel reached out, grabbing the back of the child's overalls.  "R'ti, come back here.  What're you doing?"

          The boy struggled for a moment, then pointed at a boarded-up window.  Teal'c stood and moved to check through one of the cracks.  Inside, many children huddled together in an empty room, many of them crying, all of them obviously frightened.

          The Jaffa patted the boy's shoulder.  "I understand.  Stay here, I will get them."  He looked at Daniel.  "Stay with him."

          "Will do," the blond replied.

          Edging around the side of the building, Teal'c headed for the door, but it was locked.  He tested the strength of the wood with his shoulder and found it sturdy.  He could break the lock with a well-placed kick, but that might alert the A'cei and endanger the children.  He headed back to the window and tried prying off one of the boards.  It came free with a minimum of effort.  He continued working, prying board after board off while Daniel stood close by, looking decidedly uncomfortable, his gaze sweeping the area.  R'ti also stood nearby, looking more certain about what he would do if anyone interrupted the rescue.

          "Someone's coming," Daniel whispered.

          The boy nodded.

          Teal'c left the rest of the boards in place and took back the boy's slingshot.  He listened.  "Two approach," he warned them.

          He dropped slightly into a crouch and swung around the corner of the building, ready to fire an egg-sized rock.  He jerked the slingshot up when he recognized Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.

          "Whoa!" Jack hissed quickly, his hands coming up.

          "You trying to get yourselves killed?" Daniel asked with a grin as he eased around the corner of the building.

          Sam grinned.  "How are you?" she asked.

          Daniel shrugged, then looked at Jack.  "Better than I was.  Jack, I'm–"

          "Good to see you, too," Jack muttered, gesturing for them to get around the corner of the building where the boy still waited.

          Daniel gave Sam an affectionate hug, then asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

          "We think so."  She glanced over at Jack, who was checking though the window.

          "It's the kids," Jack said, as Teal'c joined him at the window, jerking the rest of the boards free.

          "Come on," Jack said, gesturing to the children.  Daniel leaned over the colonel's shoulder and spoke to them in their own language.

          The children scrambled to their feet and began climbing though the window, the older ones helping the younger though first.

          Jack and Teal'c helped each of them out, Sam, Daniel and Tem'on trying their best to keep them together and as quiet as possible.

          "Tell me more about the compound they created," Sam told Daniel as he scooped a little girl up into his arms.

          Daniel hugged the tiny girl to his shoulder, saying, "The effects are almost instantaneous when it's inhaled.  But once it's on the ground, or exposed to the air for a while, it starts to lose its potency."

          "Okay," Jack interrupted, "that's all of them."  He met Carter's gaze.  "You, Tem'on and Daniel take the kids back to the village," he instructed, pointing across a field.  "Stay in the trees.  And whatever you do, _don't_ come back.  Drop the kids off and get back to the Stargate."

          "What about you?" Daniel asked.

          "Teal'c and I are going to go get that nerve gas."

          "Be careful, sir," she said.

          "You, too," Jack replied, glancing at both of them.

          Teal'c turned to the boy.  "You will go with them."

          The boy shook his head.

          "Yes," the Jaffa said.  "Who else can I trust to guard them?"

          The boy considered that for a moment, then nodded his agreement.

          Jack and Teal'c watched silently until the group was out of sight.

          "Tem'on said the Goa'uld are on the way," Jack told the Jaffa.  "Carter and I saw the cylinders with the poison with E'zes.  They loaded it on a wagon and headed to the hut where we found the dead family."

          "If we can borrow some horses, we can reach the hut quickly," Teal'c said.

          Jack nodded.  "This way."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# 1700 Hours, EST

 

          Jack and Teal'c arrived at the large hut just as the wagon appeared on the trail leading to the shed at the back.  They dismounted and left their horses tied in the trees, then moved among the pens and animals, able to make their way across the space toward the shed without being detected.

          Reaching the side of the shed, Jack said softly, "I'm going to see if I can't get up into the loft."

          Teal'c nodded, but the colonel was already moving.

          Knowing he could only protect O'Neill if he had a clear shot into the open area where the A'cei were working to maneuver the wagon into the shed, the Jaffa crept off in the opposite direction.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Jack moved into the dark shed, heading straight for the ladder and scrambling up into the loft just before the wagon rolled inside.  The A'cei immediately lit a lamp and began moving the cylinders from the back of the wagon and into one of the stalls.

          The colonel inched closer to the edge of the loft so he had an unobstructed shot with the crossbow.  Movement to his left stopped him.  He shifted.  R'ti was kneeling behind a pile of the light material, getting ready to pop E'zes with his slingshot.

          Inching forward, Jack clamped one hand over the boy's mouth and circled his chest with the other arm, dragging him back to the rear of the loft.

          Below, one of the men titled his head to the side, then frowned and headed over to the ladder leading to the loft and began to climb.

          Jack pulled the slingshot out of the boy's hands and tossed it aside.  R'ti bolted free, hitting the stack of hay and knocking some off the edge.  It floated down.

          Another of the A'cei pulled an MP5 from under a blanket and fired up into the loft, the boy and Jack both diving to the back for whatever cover they could find.

          The man on the ladder screeched at the one with the MP5 and he stopped shooting.

          Jack used the distraction to pop up from cover and fire his crossbow.  The man who had just reached the top of the ladder fell back to the ground. The colonel reloaded and stood, firing again and the man with the MP5 went down.  E'zes, who had just reached the wagon, bolted out of the shed as his third helper swung around and opened up on the colonel with a shotgun, forcing Jack to dive for cover in the darkness again.

          The boy scrambled away and Jack tried to follow, but he couldn't fit through the small spaces between the bales the child could.  The colonel's hand knocked against something buried in the hay and he quickly fished it out – a pitchfork.  With a feral smile he scrambled to his feet, the three-tined tool in hand.  Pressing up against the hay bales, he waited, listening as the A'cei climbed the ladder, then moved forward, looking for the two of them.  When the man stepped past the end of the bales, Jack yelled and lunged, driving the three tongs of metal into the man's leg.  The A'cei swung the shotgun toward O'Neill, but before he could pull the trigger a burst of MP5 fire caught him in the chest, stalling the attack.

          The man dropped to the ground, his weapon slipping out of his hands.

          Jack blinked and found Teal'c, an MP5 in his hands.  "Thanks," he said.

          The Jaffa only nodded.

          "Come on," Jack said.  "The boy's up here."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          R'ti squeezed out from between the bales and scrambled down a rope that hung from the loft to the ground below.  His feet had just touched the dirt when E'zes grabbed him around the neck.

          "Colonel O'Neill, it is done!  I have the boy!" he called up.  "Come down now, or the boy will be killed!"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "Great," Jack hissed, grabbing up a handful of hay and throwing it down in frustration.

          "Step up to the edge," Teal'c said, "but not too close."

          The colonel nodded, then did as the Jaffa had instructed.

          E'zes jerked the boy closer.  R'ti struggled, but the man's strength rendered him helpless.

          "Come down!" he ordered the colonel.

          Jack stepped a little closer to the edge, Teal'c grabbing the back of his uniform jacket to keep him from going too far.

          R'ti jerked around as E'zes tried to lift his MP5 and get a shot off.  Jack dove to the side and Teal'c rose, firing over the Escav'ra's head.  The man lunged for the

cover of the wagon, and the Jaffa fired again, bullets chewing across the bed of the conveyance.  The horses spooked and lurched away, forcing E'zes to run out of the shed, still clinging to the boy.  Teal'c, then Jack scrambled down the ladder, the colonel scooping up a weapon, and followed the Escav'ra.

          E'zes headed for the dark fields.  The colonel and Teal'c stopped, snapping up their rifles, but there was no way to fire without risking the boy's life.

          E'zes faced them, walking backwards, using the boy as a shield.  Jack and Teal'c walked forward, their weapons trained on the A'cei's head.

          "If you get a shot, take it," Jack said.

          "I will do so," the Jaffa promised.

          O'Neill lifted his MP5 and centered the sight on the E'zes' head.  He started to squeeze, but let up on the trigger when a shadow stood up behind the Escav'ra.  A moment later, the man let the boy go, but then he started to lift the M-9 he carried and turn.

          Without hesitation, Jack fired, two other shots ringing out at almost the same instant.

          E'zes jerked, then collapsed to the ground.

          Jack and Teal'c ran over to the man's body.  Carter offered both a sheepish grin.  "Uh, I can explain, sir," she said.  "R'ti ran off and I–"

          Jack shook his head.  "I guessed.  The kids?"

          "They're fine," she said, smiling.  "We got them back to the village.  The poison?"

          "In the shed," Jack said, looking down at E'zes.  "We'll take it with us.  Come on."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

# The Next Day

# 1000 Hours

 

          Back at the SGC, the SG-1 members gathered in the briefing room.

          "The analysis of the gas is complete," Sam said.  "It was exactly what we suspected – a madness compound."

          Daniel shook his head.  "Five of our people died, and many more A'cei, and for what?  Power?  Greed?"

          "Those are the motives for most of mankind's woes," the general said with a sigh.

          "What about the A'cei?" Sam questioned.  "They still need our help if they're going to feed themselves."

          "The President has given his approval.  Another Special Operations Unit will be sent to A'ceya, but they'll have guards, and we'll be getting the force field technology at the same time as the farm experiments are conducted," Hammond informed them.

          "Then it wasn't all for nothing," Daniel said, the news lifting some of the shadows from his eyes.

          "No, Dr. Jackson, it wasn't for nothing.  SG-8 reported that the Goa'uld have been routed from the southern continent, and they've left orbit."  He glanced over at Jack and Teal'c.  "And Major Akin's tells me that things are already getting back to normal in Col'ubia Village," he added.  "He wanted me to pass along a special

invitation for you, Teal'c, you too, Colonel."  When he had both men's full attention he continued.  "From R'ti," he explained.  "It seems the young man was hoping you might stop back for a visit."

          The colonel's cheeks reddened slightly.  "Well, you can tell Dan to let the kid know we'll be doing that."

          "Indeed," Teal'c agreed, inclining his head slightly.

          Hammond grinned.  "I'll be sure to tell him."

 

The End


End file.
